Blood Girl
by Munchkin Viener
Summary: Alexandria was ALWAYS the blood girl.  Now she remains that more than ever.  She is living her life as a vampire with the Cullen's as an anemic vampire, and a complete cynic.  Please R&R.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its sequels. As much as I wish to, I don't…

A/N I only own Alexandria, my OC. I'll specify when I'm writing in Alice's or Alexandria's point of view. Alexandria, obviously being my OC. Also, this is only the first draft.

Alexandria's POV

December 10th, 1949

I looked around an empty room, and I realized, even moving caused me pain. I closed my eyes. Why was I here? Who am I? And most of all, why was I in so much pain? Was this my life? A life of pain and suffering, this was my wish. Mother and Jeremy, too. They both died to see me. What was left for me? Why did I forget about them? Were they not my family? My only flesh and blood?

I felt a somewhat cold hand on my forehead. When did someone come in? Why didn't I hear them? I opened my eyes, and looked up.

The man I saw was extremely beautiful and at the most he was twenty-seven. Who is he? He had blonde hair, and a calm, complacent look on his face. I didn't know anything. I couldn't do anything. Why was I always placed in situations like this?

His hand left his forehead as he looked at me more intently than before.

"Can you hear me? My name is Carlisle, what is you name?" His voice was almost angelic. It was smooth, and soft. He almost made me want to tell him my name. But, why would I give someone my name. I was just going to die anyways. After all, I was the "blood girl." I was the "extra." I was the "one who could never participate."

"I'm going to ask you again." His voice was softer, almost smoother than before. It was more persuasive. "What is you name?" What was the big deal anyway?

"My name…?" It hurt to talk. But as I thought about it, what was my name? Jeremy's smiling face came into my mind. He was smiling, and laughing, calling something to me. It looked like… Alexandria.

"My… name is… Alexandria." I managed it, and I held onto it. It was the one thing I knew that was real.

"Good. You can remember that, at least. Your pain will soon lessen, just bear it a little longer, alright?"

I nodded, despite the pain it made.

"I'm going to send someone in, to watch you, and make you feel better, is that what you would like?" I, again, nodded in response. He walked out slowly, and I heard something muffled from the next room.

In from the next room, came in two people. One was a young woman, with short, ear-length black hair. The other was a man with a somewhat pale face, which looked strained. He had blond hair, and a muscular build. He looked nearly identical to the man named Carlisle.

The woman spoke first. "Hi! I'm Alice!" She was so bubbly, and perky. Just like they were. Like the ones who had called me "blood girl."

After Alice, the man spoke. "My name is Jasper."

I mustered out a few more words " Where am I?" Jasper answered my question

"You are in Old Forge" I knew this place or at least I had read about it in the past. I pondered this for a minute or two.

"Alex, can I call you Alex? Are you still with us?" This time, Alice spoke. Her voice was annoying the living daylights out of me.

I remembered now. Old Forge was in northwestern New York. I lived in the next town an hour and a half away from here. And in the next town was where the hospital was.

A humongous fire spread throughout my body, centering in my throat. This was just like the pain I felt before. Just like the fire I've felt for forever.

Alice looked at me. "Alex, is something wrong?"

Jasper glanced from me to Alice, "Alice, it's the thirst. Hurry, get Carlisle. I'm sure he has some thing. I'll hold her down." At this point, I began to thrash around wildly, trying to escape. This fire was so much, and I was so thirsty. Why was I thirsty? It was like I tried to swallow fire, but ended up getting burned. My hand was able to break free, and I heard someone yell for a man named Emmett.

Once again, I felt hands hold me down, holding my wrists and ankles. And then, Carlisle came back with a bird of some type.

"I brought her a Loon. It was all I could find." He was dripping wet with a foul smell coming from him.

A female voice chimed in, I believed it to be Alice. "Carlisle, they're endangered!" By this time, no matter how much I wanted to stop I couldn't. I was drinking its blood. I was feasting upon a once living being.

"It's not my fault. Apparently, though, your sister enjoys it." He muffled a small chuckle. As soon as I could, I tore the bird away from my lips, a small drop of blood landed on my jeans. Why? Why were things so tough? I was now more a "blood girl," than ever.


	2. It, That, and a Violin

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its sequels. As much as I wish to, I don't…

There is another chapter sitting next to me, and I don't feel like typing it up. I felt like leaving you hanging. **sticks out tongue.** R&R please. And thanks to the **one** person who did review, wingedspirit.

Alexandria's POV

December 7th, 2007.

Forks, Washington.

58 years ago today, I was bitten. I am forever to live at age 14. In three days, I will be 73, and yet still just shy of 15.

I had been to most of the major cities in this country, my dream being to travel. Although I had been everywhere, I found no friendship, no "mutual reciprocity of affection and purpose," as Aristotle would say it.

I only had my family and my violin for comfort. I sought comfort in only them. The violin is among one of three of my most prized possessions from my human life. I looked at the clock. 5:00 PM.

"I have time." I muttered to myself. I unbuckled the case and I gingerly lifted the violin out. As it had when I was human, it held a mysterious shine the mystified me into looking at it. It was a mahogany colored wood, with no polish. It reminded me of home.

I played a quick string to make sure it was in tune, and then Schubert's Ave Maria came clear into my head. I began to play its melody. First, an F, then an E, and then F, A, G, F. I lost consciousness of what I was playing. The song unfolded before me, and it reminded me of the times in the late 1940's. I often played this song for my mother on late winter nights in front of the fireplace. I could still feel the warmth around my ankles. Somewhere near the halfway point I heard a piano accompaniment, and a few lines later, Carlisle was singing along. I'd never heard him sing before, but here we were, in different parts of the house, playing along with each other. From the basement, I heard everyone moving around to hear the show. Esme must've come down to hear my music, because when I was done, there she was. She came down to tell me this: "Alex, that was wonderful. It enchanted me!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you, Esme." With that she headed back upstairs.

I enjoyed this life of solitude in the basement. Although, this year I start high school. No more solitude for me. It was decided during the summer that I would wait until January to go. Carlisle had to make sure I could keep my thirst in check.

So in a little less than a month, I would enter high school for the third time in my life. Utterly alone, with no siblings to help. I was unknown to those who knew the Cullen's. I was a rather anonymous Cullen, wasn't I?

Alice's POV

It was hard for me to not feel sorry for Alex. She was only 14. Well, you know what I mean. She's still anemic, even in this life. What possessed Carlisle to change her? She was so young and yet eternally damned.

When Carlisle had brought her here, the thought didn't even cross my mind that we would be changing her. I saw a girl, but I didn't know what purpose she would serve. 1949 was a long time ago, too long for someone to be 14. A year is too long for someone to remain any age.

She has to enter high school over and over again. It gives me an opportunity to dress her up, but I see her suffering, and sadness every time. This would be the third time I would see her that miserable. I should probably get the outfits ready.

I slowly walked down the stairs to the basement and I heard her violin. It still gave out an amazing sound. I knocked slightly on the wall.

"Alex?" I heard the violin stop abruptly.

"Yes, Alice?" She murmured. She was always very quiet.

"I just thought I would come down to chat. By the way, there is a big storm coming, so you might want to move some of your more treasured possessions elsewhere. It might flood here." I could see that she didn't want me to be here.

"Are you saying that because you saw it, or you watched the news?"

"Wrong!" I exclaimed, "I smell it a couple of hundred miles off" She only looked at me.

"You know, Alex," I started, "You don't have to go through this every time. It could be a lot more enjoyable for you. You don't have to be so miserable every time you start over." She gave me a murderous look. If a 14-year-old could even do that.

"I can't even go to college like this! I'd have to-" She stopped herself. What wasn't she telling me?

"Alex, I'm jus saying it could be better for you. You could make it better for yourself."

"Nothing could make it better, Alice!" She screamed. Apparently, I just stepped on a land mine.

"I'm just saying that if you stopped worrying about what you are, then you'll see. You can have fun!" I was nearly yelling back. She emitted a soft growl, not unlike Edward's. It figured. Even her masochistic way of thinking resembled his. I took her growl as a warning to leave. Maybe she should talk to Rosalie or Emmett. She seems to be able to get along with them.

"Then, I guess I'll leave." I said. Admitting defeat, I walked off adding for emphasis, stomping on the stone steps. I stormed up to Edward's room to complain.

The minute I came into the room, the scene that had transpired entered his head. I opened my mouth to complain, but before I could he opened his and said this: "I heard, Alice. Don't bother complaining, and by the way, I don't appreciate those thoughts about the comparisons between Alex and myself. I'm not that depressing."

"Edward, what is she hiding from us? She stopped herself from telling me something, now what is it? I know you know!" Without looking up from his book, he said, "She told me not to tell you. For a matter of fact she told me not to tell anyone."

"Tell me or I go to Charlie's house and tell Bella all about that incident at Tanya's" I should go with blackmail for this one.

"How many times do I have to tell you that nothing happened!? And don't you dare." He roared.

"Then tell me." I said simply.

He sighed. I was just itching to use this one.

"Well…?" I asked impatiently.

"Even so, she told me not to tell anyone and that includes even you Alice." His look told me that he didn't plan on telling me anytime soon. I wonder what it could be.

What ever, I guess I have to tell Bella.

"See ya, Edward. I'll tell Bella you say hello." I sang airily.

"Go ahead. There is nothing to tell. Bella will understand." He gave me a half-smile. Still aggravated I left the room. My mood was only getting more and more sour. I wish Jasper were here. He'd want to play along with me.

There really was only one thing to do. I whipped out my cell phone and I dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella! Do you want to go shopping? Good, I'll pick you up in 15 minutes." I hung up. I went to my room and grabbed my platinum beauty and got in the car. I smiled to myself. Even if I didn't get to tell Bella about Tanya's, I'd still get to give her hell by shopping with her. I also get to shop for her wedding. Like my bridesmaid dress. A small laugh escaped throught my smile. Oh, am I going to enjoy this.


	3. It's Been FiftyOne Years

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything. Except Alexandria...

Please R&R. And for the French, don't bash me please. (cringes) I used a translator, so it may not be perfect…

Munchkin Viener

Alexandria's POV

That was close. I nearly blurted out to Alice that I had an ability. An ability that Edward confronted me about.

_3 Months Ago…_

I looked at my small hands in wonder. They were no longer a pale white, but a somewhat darker color. My hair had turned a darker, more champagne blonde. I could only conclude that I had finally gone crazy.

Edward must've heard my thoughts because he came downstairs, and looked at me weirdly.

"So your ability emerges." He said quietly. "It's been 51 years. I would've thought we'd have seen something earlier." His face entered into one of deep thought.

"Please don't tell anyone about this" I pleaded. He peered into my eyes, which were reflected in his dark topaz ones. A sudden thought popped up into my head. I hurriedly moved to the nearest wall with a mirror and I saw my reflection. Dark blonde hair, white, pale skin, and ice blue eyes. This was how I looked when I was a human. It came back to haunt me. Everything has. Even my mistakes. My mistakes have come back to haunt me. I fell to my knees, appalled.

Why was I back to my original form? Why did I look like I did when I was a human?

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I yelled, grabbing my head. I couldn't let a human conscience take over mind. I'm not vampire but I'm not a human.

"Alexandria!" Edward cried, running over to me. He had his arms wrapped around me, while bringing me upstairs. I was whimpering. My human side was getting the better of me. If something dead could come back, that means that Jeremy and Mother would too. I bet they hated me.

"Mère, Jeremy, je suis désolé, tellement très désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire pour vous blesser. Est-ce que je suis à damner à cette vie terrifiante pour toujours? Est-ce que je suis damné pour marcher cette seule terre ? Je veux être avec vous. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire pour exécuter loin, ou vous ai blessé! Si, je n'avais pas exécuté loin, vous ne seriez pas mort! Je suis désolé! Tellement très désolé! S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi!"

"Alexandria, stop! I can't understand you! If you want me to help you, I can't understand you!"

Why did this have to happen now? Why not 50 years ago? Why couldn't I turn back into a human then?

EPOV

(Present Time)

Alexandria: An anemic vampire. Who would've thought she would have an ability as well. I didn't even think she would have that response to her human self, at any rate. I've never seen that side of her. Should I really tell her I'm getting married? She doesn't know about Bella. Alex had isolated herself so much to the point where hardly anyone knows about her. No one outside the clan knows about her. Tanya has hardly ever seen her. Not enough to know her, No vampires or wolves. Humans hardly know she exists. This is her situation. That day, where we both found out about her abilities, she was babbling in French, one of the only languages I don't know. Carlisle later told me that she said this: Mother, Jeremy, I am sorry, so very sorry. I never wanted hurt you. Am I damned to this life filled with fear forever? Am I damned to always walk on this earth? I want to be with you. I never meant to run away, or hurt you! If, I had not run away, you would not have died! I am sorry! So very sorry! Please, forgive me!

He also told me that when she needs blood, her body would hurt so much that her mind would shut the pain away, and she would fall into a fit of anger, hysteria, paranoia, and panic attacks.

If she had kept up with that, she would've had an attack like last time, when no one caught it, she attacked the first thing that moved. It was horrific. She nearly bit Rosalie had Emmett not pulled Alexandria off her.

After I put her down on the couch, Carlisle had leaned over her and held her head in his hands,

"Alexandria, it's alright. You're safe. Nothing is wrong, you're going to be alright." Carlisle sighed and turned to me.

"Edward, see if you can find something. Anything will do. She'll go crazy soon." And so, I obliged, and found her a bird from outside. I found the closest thing I could to a Loon. After I had broken it's neck cleanly, I brought it inside.

Carlisle was speaking French to Alexandria. In the 90 years I had known him, I had never heard Carlisle speak French, never. Here was a side of him I had never seen before. It was a fatherly side to him. His thoughts were on Alexandria, and only her. Like a father waiting to see if his daughter is okay after she falls off of her bicycle.

Is that why he changed Alexandria? Because he had wanted a child? Later that night, Esme and Carlisle seemed to be blocking their thoughts from me. They were thinking about books (Esme), and Camille Saint-Saens, (Carlisle.) And so, that day I found out three things I shouldn't have otherwise found out.

Being in this family for a long period of time makes you think the way I do. There is always some sort of caution you have to make sure you take. Perfection waiting over you with it's ever greedy hands held out before you for its next meal.

"Edward?" My head snapped up. It was only Jasper.

"Yes, Jasper?" I asked, wondering why he shattered his usual stoicism.

"Do you know where Alice went?" He asked. I smiled, shaking thoughts out of my head.

"She went on a shopping trip with Bella, trying to blackmail me." I said.

"With Bella? On a shopping trip?" He shot me a doubtful glance. "Blackmail?"

"Yes. Remember at Tanya's?" I said, biting my lip slightly.

"When? I can only think of two occasions. One where Winn kissed you, and the other where you had to give blood to Alexandria, but she wasn't drinking it, so you had to give it to her by force."

"It would be the former. I don't believe Alice knows about the latter."

"Oh," was all Jasper said, "thanks, Edward."

He turned to leave, but paused. I heard a slight thought.

_How could he be blackmailed by Alice?_

I wish Bella would get back soon. Poor girl. She was dragged off by Alice. There's no telling what Alice will do, what with the dresses she could pick out for the wedding. I shivered. After the wedding, I would have to change Bella. I didn't want to do it, but I suppose I would have to. A deal is a deal. Carlisle walked through the door from the hospital. He came into the living room.

"Hello, Edward. How has your day been?" He looked around the bare living room, and then back to me.

"Do you think we should get a Christmas tree?" He asked.


	4. Mall Trip AKA Disaster

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything. Except Alexandria...

((A/N This part was originally supposed to be Chapter Five, but I edited, and decided the order would be unnatural. This chapter is really unedited, please don't bash me!))

February 16th, 1949

It's hard to imagine that my change was only two months ago. The thirst was a constant threat to myself, and I had to fight it every second of every minute, of every hour, of every day. In only two months, I had slipped up three times. In addition to that, I had drained two loons a day and a mountain lion weekly. Day by day, this tugged on my conscience. I killed humans, I killed animals. I was a monster. Edward was getting irritated, and Carlisle said we would have to move soon.

Carlisle said to me that if I cannot learn to control this grotesque instinct that we would have to move within a year. He also said to me that I might be eating this much because my blood levels were low at the time of my change. Edward and Carlisle were the ones to be thinking about this, while Esme was off doing motherly duties, and Jasper and Alice were either with each other, or cheering me up. Emmett and Rosalie were always off on their "extended hunting trips." More time in the wild for their own doings if you ask me.

Today, Rosalie was home, and Edward and Emmett were hunting with Carlisle. Alice burst into the attic, dragging Rosalie through, with Esme in tow.

"Alex! It's time to go shopping! Come on!" Was she an idiot? I can't leave the house. My thirst would over-power my self-control.

"No. I am not coming. I can't. Remember?" She looked at me, ignoring what I last said.

"But you have to! No one ever come shopping with me!" She exclaimed.

"Esme, do I have to?" I complained, hoping she would say no.

"While I do think you should stay home, I think it would be a good exercise of self-control. Besides, if worst comes to worst, it's not like you'll be alone." She smiled. As I last resort, I turned to Rose.

"Come on! Rose!" She looked down.

"If you don't want to."

Alice chose this moment to chime in.

"You're over-ruled! Alex, look, what a cute outfit I picked out for you!" Out of nowhere she pulled out a long light green skirt. I grimaced, and suppressed a growl. Before I knew it, I was being forced into the skirt.

Ugh… I looked horrible. I was never one for fashion.

"Ah! You look so cute! Esme, don't you think?' She cried.

"Well, it does look stunning on her." Esme admired the style of the skirt, and it's model.

"Well, then. Come on. Let's go!" Alice exclaimed.

I was then dragged to her car, and thrown in the back seat. Alice was driving. God save us all.

She was driving so fast in the car that it was actually protesting. How someone born before he invention of a car could drive so fast was beyond me.

"Come on, can't this go any faster?! We need to make a nice sale! It's designer!"

She then took a hard, hard right, and pulled into a small parking lot.

"We're here!"

"Alice," I said, "Isn't the nearest mall in Utica? About one and a half hours away? You cleared that in about 20 minutes."

"What can I say?" She said, carefree. "I like to make sales right on time." She gave me an innocent smile. I could see why Jasper loved her.

"Now, come on. Enough stalling." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the building. Esme and Rose continued a conversation they had from the car behind us.

As Alice opened the doors, the perfumed scent of carpets and humans blew into my face and flew into my nostrils, sending my senses on fire. I covered my mouth and nose with my hand. I hadn't gotten used to not breathing yet. I'd been practicing though.

Rosalie urged me along slowly, whispering soothing words to distract me from my instincts. She was almost like a caring older sister I never had.

"Come on, you can do it." She said into my ear. She pushed me carefully, making sure I didn't bump into anyone.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea, Alice. Esme, she shouldn't of come. You should've said no."

"As far as I can see, Rose, she's fine. Let's go." Alice was irritated.

"Let's let Alice shop. I can still tag along. I'll be her… manikin." I tried not to breath in between words. It didn't work.

Still, I needed to prove myself. I needed to prove to myself that I wasn't a danger. The venom tasted foul, and bitter. My face gave off an involuntary sneer at its taste. My conscience echoed in my mind. _Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong._ I knew from experience that this was true. And as if in the movies, like slow motion, I lost control of my body, my senses almost completely an animal's. I jumped up high, and nearly landed on the nearest thing that moved, at that time, a small child, no more than six years old. Had Rosalie not acted in time, we would probably have had to leave town at the rate I was going.. She completely tackled me, and the crash was like two trees crashing in to each other. In the mall, the sound resonated, and earned the entire room's attention. In such a small town, people didn't know what to make of it. They probably thought it was some type of performance, or a teen who wanted attention.

Ah, how rotten this world is. No one cared, virtually no empathy. They were humans. They only cared, or could only think about their own problems.


	5. Author's Note

Okay

Okay. Here is the deal. My computer completely lost its hard drive. I have the rest of this story in a notebook, however, it will take me a while to type everything up again. I'm sorry to not have updated this before, but I will try my hardest to update it regularly and I will try to do it soon.


End file.
